Kurtcedes in Potterland
by Boredette
Summary: While working on a book report, Kurt and Mercedes find themselves suddenly in the middle of the action. Meant to be Kurtcedes friendship, but I'm listing it as Neville/Mercedes. R&R!


**A/N: So this idea was inspired by an awesome RPG I'm a part of. There isn't enough Kurtcedes in this world, so I'm here adding a little more. **

**Mercedes' dread of reading is inspired by a friend of mine. I was always the Kurt to her Cedes when it came to book reports. **

**This chapter is super short, but I promise that that's just because it's the first chapter. The rest will be nice and meaty. **

**I feel it's important to say at this point to say that I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I did.**

**So, without further ado - Chapter 1: The Book Report**

* * *

><p>Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel had been best friends since they had met in glee club. Drawn together by their love of fashion, gossip and of course music, they quickly realised that they were kindred spirits. Even so, they had definite areas in which they differed and it was after an average Thursday in their junior year that one of these areas came to light.<p>

"Mercedes, I think you're being over-dramatic," said Kurt, placing his books neatly into his locker. They had just come from English class where they had been given the assignment of reading and writing a report on any book over five hundred pages. Kurt, who loved reading almost as much as he loved performing, had no problem with the assignment in question, but Mercedes hated reading and the less she had to do with books the better.

"Maybe I am," she said, throwing her books into the locker and slamming it shut, "but I've never read a book that long before. How am I going to do it in two weeks?" Kurt closed his locker and pulled his sling bag higher up onto his shoulder. The wheels in his head were turning and he was beginning to think that he had the perfect plan.

"What if I helped you?" he asked her. She raised an unconvinced eyebrow. "No, hear me out Cedes. I don't even need to read anything and I'll be able to do this assignment, but I know that you aren't going to sit down long enough to finish a five-hundred page novel. So... what if I read it with you? That way I can explain stuff in the book you don't understand. And we get to have one of our fabulous Kurtcedes sessions."

Mercedes sighed. As boring it would be to sit down and read a whole book, it would be at least a little bit more exciting with Kurt there. "Fine," she said, "but make sure it's at least kind of interesting."

"Oh, don't worry," said Kurt, grinning and tackling Mercedes in a hug, "I have the perfect book picked out already."

Xxx

"Harry Potter?" said Mercedes sceptically the next night when Kurt showed her the book he had chosen. They were in Kurt's amazing basement bedroom, changed into their PJs even though neither of them would be sleeping. For some reason whenever they decided to have a sleepover it became impossible for either of them to sleep, so they had playfully dubbed them 'awake-overs' and made them a Kurtcedes tradition.

"And the Half-Blood Prince," said Kurt in a semi-offended tone, as if the subtitle made a world of difference to how Mercedes should be reacting to the book that was sitting in front of her. Mercedes looked from the predominantly green cover of the book to Kurt.

"It's enormous, Kurt," she said with a heavy sigh. She had never tried to tackle anything as long as this book. The movies were great and she had seen each of them at least twice... but the book was huge and the longer she looked at it, the thicker it seemed to get, as if it was openly mocking her.

"Okay, look," said Kurt, sitting down on the bed next to her, "you have to do this, whether you like it or not. It's not enough to base your report on the movie, because they're pretty much completely different. So, we're going to get comfy and we're going to read this mofo from start to finish."

Mercedes laughed at her friend's assertiveness and for the first time since she had heard about the assignment, she felt relaxed. She had enjoyed the movie and she knew it was one of Kurt's favourite books. If anyone could make reading a six hundred page book interesting, it would be him.

Lying next to each other on their tummies and with their feet propped up on the pillows they began the first chapter of the book. Kurt knew that this chapter would be the most difficult for her as it was easily the dullest and most confusing in the entire novel, but he knew that if she could pull through it she would love the rest of the book.

Predictably, a few pages in, Mercedes rolled her eyes at Kurt. "Is this how the whole book is gonna be? Because if it is, I may have to go cry in the corner."

"No, this is a boring chapter," said Kurt. "We can skip it. All you need to know is that Rufus Scrimgeor is the new Minister for Magic and the Minister for Magic is in contact with the British Prime Minister. Oh, and Fudge admits that Voldemort is at large and that Sirius Black was innocent."

Mercedes couldn't quite process all of that information at once, but she figured it beat actually reading it, so she let Kurt flick to the next chapter. Even though the next chapter was a little more interesting and some actual drama was going down, Mercedes couldn't help but feel her consciousness slipping away from her. Realising at one point that she had dozed off completely, she jerked up suddenly and apologised to Kurt.

"It's okay," said Kurt, "Maybe we should take a br-"

He stopped mid-word and lifted his head as if he had heard something. "Did you hear that?" he asked, turning to Mercedes. She shook her head, and also began to strain to hear. "God, what if it was my dad!" Kurt exclaimed, the sudden realisation causing him to scramble off the bed and head towards the door at the top of the small staircase. Figuring that if something was wrong with Kurt's dad, he would probably need help, Mercedes followed him. When they were halfway up the flight of stairs, however, they heard the strangest sound. It was low and rumbling, like the sound of a beehive, but the closer they got to the door the clearer it became. It was the sound of many people walking and talking.

"What the..." said Kurt and Mercedes at the same time, before Kurt opened the door to reveal the most bizarre thing that either of them had ever seen.

Instead of the Hummel living room, they were looking at a stone entrance hall which was filled with hundreds of people dressed in black robes with pointed black hats.

Hogwarts.

It was Hogwarts outside Kurt's room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things get more interesting from next chapter! I promise! And there will be an update soon xx**


End file.
